The Five Saints
by Sin the Dark Priestess
Summary: On Hiatus. Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo and Vincent gather five girls from a Propehcy that must be fulfilled in order to save their world from a new threat, that comes in two. AU OC OOC. For fans of Red Dream and Reluctant Heroes
1. Gathering the Saints

Yes, another "Girls end up in" story. This time, even MORE pairings. But this might be a little hard on might part. Five girls, more drama and romance. And you'll never guess who hooks up with who until ya read it. Romance, drama, comedy and action will ensue in this story even... :Grins: ...Prank Wars. Heh heh.

The first couple chapters maybe be boring or plain suck but later on, it will get better. Inspired by Red Dream and Reluctant Heroes, this is for you guys!

Adrian, Rosia, Flori, Suly and Alis are five of the most out of the world girls you'll ever meet. Well, Adrian at least. They are their own group called the Five Saints and they even have rings that they thought would be really cool with special jewel symbols.

Adrian is living in a house with her friend Rosia and Alis is living with her brother and dad. While Flori and Suly are sisters and live with their parents. (Sad)

Adrian is a quiet girl and so far, leader of the Five Saints. Her personality is some what of a mystery, as she always keeps to herself, even from her friends and she is pained deeply from events in her past but never shows it. She was feared by many back in high school and it was rumored that she had some sort of telekinesis kind of power but those were just rumors.

Despite her cold looking appearance and attitude, she is quite pretty. Another thing that bothers her. (You'll know why later on in the story) She always dresses in regular, baggy clothes as to not show off her figure and she always has her hair down in front of her face. Except when she goes to work. She doesn't wear any of those flashy tops and skirts that you get from DEBS or Hot Topic and she never puts her hair up into a ponytail or use clippies, its always covering some parts of her face.

Her waist-length hair is silver or snow-white color with black highlights scattered throughout. Perhaps the most unique thing about her is her eyes. Her right eye is violet while her left eye is green.

Well aside from all those other things, and being the eldest of the Five Saints, she is quite supportive to her friends and sometimes acts as a mother/sister to them. Her jeweled symbol on her ring is a diamond snowflake with a black diamond tear drop in the center.

Rosia is sort of the Naïve and VERY friendly/flirty type of girl and also the youngest in the Five Saints. She looks up greatly to Adrian as a big sister and never hesitates to ask her for advice, opinions and other girl stuff, even personal ones. She has neck-length black-brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is in constant fights with her boyfriend and the more the fights escalate, she still doesn't leave him. Her jeweled symbol on her ring is a diamond crescent moon with an emerald rose stem and a ruby for the rose that is wrapped around the moon.

Flori is the second youngest despite being the third tallest, next to Adrian. Her personality is somewhat a friendly/bitter/nice/mean type and she's never afraid to speak her mind. She has shoulder-length black-blue hair and dark navy blue eyes. She often voices her opinion on things without second thought and it tends to get her, and the other girls, into trouble. Her jeweled symbol on her ring is a citrine sun.

Suly is the third oldest despite her height and sister to Flori. She has short neck-length black-red hair and dark burgundy red eyes. She is very outspoken and always calm and collected in the direst situations, but not all the time. She's into magic and witchcraft but only for the sake of helping others. (Example: boyfriend problems and good luck) she's still training though and has yet to become a full-fledged witch. Her jeweled symbol on her ring is a leaf, which isperidot and the stem, opal.

Alis is the second oldest and taller than Adrian. She's the group's comedian and fun bringer. Her mischievous demeanor often helps the girls get out of jams and life-threatening situations, she's not one that takes her and her friends safety seriously enough though and is always reckless. She has dark brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. Her jeweled symbol on her ring is an amethyst cat.

You'll never guess who they hook up with. (Mischievous smile) let us begin this random/humorous/angst/romantic/dramatic/ and whatever every girl loves fic.

Chapter 1- Gathering the Saints

"God, I so hate this."

Adrian mumbled to herself as she put on a blue headband to keep the hair out of her eyes, she was dressed in a white tube top, black pants, silver belly chain and black high heeled boots.

Rosia entered the bathroom, while putting on a pair of chandelier earrings. She was wearing a pink tank top, a white skirt and white and pink tennis shoes.

"Are you ready yet? Flori and Suly are waiting."

"Does it look like I'm ready?" she said bitterly as she put on some eye liner. "See? This is one of the reasons why I don't like to dress up in this shit. Takes up too much time."

"But you look really great. Why can't you dress like this all the time?"

Adrian stayed silent. That usually meant that the 2 or 3 minute conversation was over. Rosia sighed and went to get her cell phone that has been ringing for who knows how long.

"Hello?"

"HEY!" shrieked Flori on the other end, "What's up? You guys going or what?"

"We'll be there, we have to swing by and pick up Alis first."

"All right, but hurry it up."

"Fine, we'll see you later." She hung up and dialed a number.

Adrian stepped out of the bathroom and gave Rosia a dirty look when she gave her a thumbs up. She then mouthed the words "you look great" before listening intently for someone to pick up.

"Now I know you are NOT calling up your man. Didn't you two break up?"

"Yeah," Rosia grinned. "Then we made up. Isn't that great?"

Adrian shook her head. "You poor misguided child."

"Don't do that! You're freaking me out!"

She quirked an eyebrow up at her comment. "How am I freaking you out?"

"You're talking like Sephiroth! It scares me!"

"Oh come on. Advent Children wasn't a scary movie, you ninny. In my own opinion, it was better than any other movie that I have ever seen…next to the Matrix trilogy and ScarFace."

"But still… he was scary."

After standing there for 7 minutes, he never picked up. Rosia pouted and threw her cell phone in her purse. She looked up from her purse at Adrian, who was shaking her head.

"I don't know why you still put up with him." She said quietly as she walked past her and out the front door, after grabbing her black jacket from the coat rack.

Rosia frowned. Usually when Adrian talks to her in that tone she feels that she has disgraced her and disappointed her in some way. I mean sure she allowed her to stay with her after she moved out of her parent's house and she would've gladly moved in with her boyfriend but there was always something holding her back from going through with it. And she had to be with Adrian. It was important. She recalled how, back in high school, Adrian was nearly on the verge of hurting someone or herself, permanently. But now that they're older, she's unsure if Adrian is still like that.

She remembered what Alis's brother, Phil, told her when Adrian was in the hospital when she had a little too much to drink and broke down.

"_You know, Adrian has some hella great friends. You and the others stayed with her no matter what, even when she lashed out at you. That's what she needs now in her life. If she's alone, she's going to end up hurting herself even more so than she already is. Or somebody else."_

"_She's helped me out a lot, it's only right that I return the favor."_

"_Yeah. What you're doing for her is really cool. I'm not saying this just for the hell of it. I mean it. But sometimes… I wonder why she's so… cold and alone. No one is born like that so something must have happened in her life to make her like this. Do you know?"_

"_No. even though we're best friends, she's never told me and I never asked. I'm afraid I might bring up painful memories and she'll hurt herself, just to get rid of them."_

"_Wow. I didn't know she was a Masochist."_

"_She's not!"_

"_Sorry… but still. If you don't want to lose a good friend, don't let her feel bad about herself."_

She walked out of the house and closed the door as she mumbled, "I'm sorry Adrian."

"Hm?" she looked up from the cars keys in her hands at Rosia.

"I'm sorry."

Adrian looked at her as though she were just a lifeless thing; she looked back down as she opened the door to her Explorer. Rosia got in the passenger seat as Adrian got in the drivers seat.

"You shouldn't be apologizing Rosia. I won't stop you from doing what you want to do."

Rosia looked down in her lap, her hair falling onto her face. "I know but… I don't want you feeling like I failed you in some way or disappointed you."

"No. You're not disappointing me. It's just… it's my older sister all over again. I don't want to see that again… That's why I look out for you and make sure you do the right things in your life."

She reached over and brushed back a strand of hair out of Rosia's face.

"Ok, _hermanita?_"

Rosia looked at Adrian and smiled, "Okay!"

Her cell phone rang; Rosia reached in her purse and takes it out. She looks at the caller i.d. it says, 'Now calling: Alis' and answers it.

"Yo? Sup?"

"WHAT THE HELL? GET YO ASSES OVER HERE NOW OR I'LL HAND THEM TO YOU ON A SILVER PLATTER!"

Adrian and Rosia anime sweat dropped, knowing they should take Alis's threat seriously.

* * *

They picked up Alis and are now parked down the street from Flori and Suly's house. Alis was wearing a white tank top, white jeans and black shoes. The girls are waiting for their friends to sneak out of the house, since they were grounded for a reason the sisters didn't want to explain to the other girls. 

"I swear, they are more troublesome than you Alis." Rosia mumbled, looking through her text messages on her phone.

"Hm." Was the simple agreeing response from Adrian as she stared out the window.

"Che, whatever. At least I get away with it. By the way…" she trailed off as she reached in her bag and pulled out a black notebook.

"I brought… 'It' with me."

Rosia looked away from her phone at the black notebook Alis heldin front of her as though it were an award she won.

"Are you serious? How many chapters did you write?"

"Does it matter? It's turning out great, oh and Adrian, since the weekend started; it's your turn to write."

The new fan fiction the five girls were working on was going along perfectly. They started writing it after they all had seen Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. And with Alis's and Adrian's help, since they played the game, they really got everything down to the littlest detail. Materia, weapons, characters, you name it.

'_What the…' _

Adrian now looked more alert as she saw something swoop across the street in the side mirror. A blur of silver and black. She rolled down the window and stuck her head out, looking back down the street. Nothing.

'_That's odd.'_ She thought.

She could have sworn she felt a presence but unknown to her, a mysterious figure clad in black was stealthily perched on the roof of the vehicle. Without making a sound, it reached a hand down and stroked her hair back. Adrian shivered, feeling a slight breeze and rolled the window back up. She put her hands on the steering wheel and stared at it. Contemplating on what she thought she had seen.

"Did you hear me Adrian?" Alis asked, shaking her shoulder a little bit.

"Huh?" she snapped back to reality and looked back at Alis through the rearview mirror.

"I said it's your turn to write." She said as she handed her the black notebook.

She took the notebook and read through it. She noticed something odd about it in the first couple of pages and stared at it intently as if in a trance. Alis noticed this and pouted.

"Okay, okay. So my handwriting sucks big deal."

"It's not that…" The ink was starting to glow. "…It's…"

"Hey it's them!" Rosia cried as the two sisters walked up to the vehicle.

Adrian looked up and saw the sisters; she unlocked the doors and looked back down at the notebook. The ink wasn't glowing anymore.

"So, what'cha guys doin?" Suly asked as the two got in the back with Alis.

She was wearing a lavender blouse, black capri, lavender socks and black shoes. Flori was wearing the same thing except the blouse and socks were blue.

"Just chillin and waiting for you two." Replied Alis cheekily.

"We would've been outside the house before you came but SULY had to read her tarot cards again." Explained Flori as she glares at her sister.

"I can't help it. Plus I've been feeling some very mysterious vibes that are coming from out of nowhere."

Alis blinked in surprise at Suly's statement.

"Wow. If you're feeling mysterious vibes then you must be really in tune spiritually."

Suly smiled that smug smile of hers. "Part of being a witch, say, is that the fan fiction we've been working on?"

Adrian nodded and closed the notebook. She then slid it in between her seat and console, and then turned on the ignition.

"All right girls, we're off."

And so, they sped off into the night. Four silver-haired figures clad in black melted out of the darkness of where the explorer was parked. The tallest smirked.

"They are the Five Saints… Hm, just as the prophecy says."

The shortest one spoke up.

"So when do we proceed?"

"Let's have these girls enjoy their last night in this world while they can, for now, we'll just blend in the shadows."

With that, the four figures disappeared back into the dark.

(------------------)

That was the first chapter. More to come, if this is any good. And about the black notebook. it's purpose will be FAR different than Red Dreams's. I'm not copying off of anyone so I apologize.


	2. Fright Night

Second chapter will be longer... REALLY long. This guarantees action and excellent teamwork.

Spanish is in italics.

Chapter 2- Fright Night

Ahh, club One-O-One, the place to be. It is a tall blue building with the words One-O-One over the front doors in big purple neon lights. There are three bouncers at the door and a long line of people that spans all the way around the corner of the block. With that much going on, you can bet it's the spot to go on weekends, a place of fun, excitement and whatever any club-goer does. Only one problem…

"It's too bad that they're strict on i.d.'s here." A hint of sadness to Alis's voice.

"For real, that club is so high-maintenance."

Suly sighed, "It can't be helped sis. We gotta wait a little longer before we can hit that spot."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rosia saw Adrian smirk.

"What is it?"

Adrian chuckled and shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing."

They continued to drive when Adrian turned into an alley.

"AJ, what are you doing? Quinteles is the other way."

"I know, Rose."

She drove deeper into the alley until they pull up to a garage. Adrian flashes her high beams twice and the garage door opens. She pulls in and the door closes behind them.

"This is my cousin's body shop. He's always here late at night on the weekends."

Adrian turned off the ignition and got out of the explorer.

"Come on troops. We're walking the rest of the way there."

"Where!" cried Alis oh so happily and hyperly. Everyone cringed at hearing her voice like that. It was equivalent to an Amazon war cry only… this is Alis, man.

Adrian shook her head again and walked over to a set of stairs.

"You'll see when we get there. _Oye! Javier!_"

The upstairs office door opens and out walks Adrian's cousin. He was short but was in his 20s. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pale blue jump suit with oil stains here and there and a red rag hanging out one of his pockets.

"Yo. Didn't think you'd be coming out tonight."

"You know you don't be going anywhere. Anyway, could you fix my stereo?"

She threw the keys up at him and he caught them. Javier then gave her a thumbs up.

"Will do, _prima_. How long you gonna be out?"

"Depends. We'll see you later."

They all headed towards the side door that was next to the big garage door.

"_Adios amigas de Adriana."_

"_Adios!" _they all chorused.

When they were out they began following Adrian down the alley. Rosia was getting scared the further they walked and it got darker as well. She huddled closer to Suly and Flori, bumping into them.

"Hey, watch it." Flori hissed.

Suly looked at Rosia and nudged her arm with her elbow.

"You okay?"

"Yeah it's just… it's so creepy here."

Alis looked back at the young girl and smirked.

"Relax Rosie. We'll be fine. Nothing's gonna happen as long as we're all together. Right Adrian?"

Adrian stopped walking. The girls stopped walking also and glare at Alis.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"You always say something wrong!"

"Not as much as you do Flori!"

"You wanna start something?"

"I'm not the one with the problem!"

"Both of you SHUT UP!"

The two loudmouths stopped and stared at Adrian. She was walking towards a nearby dumpster that was next to a corner of a building. She stopped and stood there for a moment.

"What is she doing?" Suly asked.

"AJ, what are you doing?" Rosia whispered to her.

Adrian side-glanced the girls then reached around the corner and snatched a guy's arm. She spun him around a few times then stuck her foot out and tripped the guy. The girls looked shocked. But for the four black clothed figures that were perched on the roof of another building, they were slightly surprised.

"Great reflexes." Commented the one with short silver hair.

"Better than yours, Loz." Said the one with slightly longer silver hair.

"Shut up, Yazoo."

"Silence, the both of you."

Loz and Yazoo stayed quiet. Sephiroth was glaring at the two then he turned back to the scene below. Kadaj looked at Sephiroth questioningly.

"That ensures nothing, right? I mean, that was just a lucky guess."

"Do you doubt the Prophecy?"

"No, not at all. I mean, we don't even know if the Prophecy is really that accurate."

"Once we obtain them… we'll see."

The guy stood up and dusted off his dark blue jacket. His face was hidden by his hood and he was wearing dark jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Nice moves. How did you know I was creeping?"

"Just a gut feeling. I'm used to it. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go."

Adrian motions for the girls and they quickly scurry towards her.

"You know… girls like you shouldn't be out here late at night."

Adrian glared at the thug until Flori stepped forward.

"OH we beg to differ. I think there's this thing called strength in numbers, if you haven't heard of it."

Just then, six more thugs appeared throughout various parts in the alley. The silver haired quartet looked around at all of the men.

"Where did they come from?" Loz asked.

"They were hidden well."

Yazoo says softly as he pulls out Velvet Nightmare. Kadaj was also preparing for battle by unsheathing Souba, but Sephiroth held up his hand, signaling them to not take action.

"Let's see how they fare against these pathetic beings."

The three were reluctant but nodded.

"You just had to say something, didn't you Flori?"

"I know. Sorry Suly."

Adrian looked around at all of the thugs. She didn't count on so many being here. And she was not in the mood to start something.

"_Culeto Javier_, I thought his pit-pulls and Dobermans were loose." She muttered.

Then she remembered that her cousin's dogs were in the pound because they didn't have collars or tags.

"You girls have two options. You can give us all your money and jewelry or you can give us…" he trailed off.

Rosia was hiding behind Alis, Flori and Suly were huddled together and Adrian was just standing there, out in the open then she turned to look at the girls.

"Formation M. stay together."

Alis scratched her head and tilted it to the side.

"Is that Manji formation?"

"No, it's a fetal position- OF COURSE IT'S MANJI FORMATION!" Flori snapped.

The silver-haired quartet anime sweat drop at the scene. Sephiroth mutters to himself as he rubs his temple as if to ease a REALLY bad headache.

"Okay, maybe they can't handle it. But their strategy is good."

Indeed. Ever since they formed the Five Saints, Adrian has come up with some strategies and plans if they ever wound up in a situation like this. Usually that's Suly or Alis's job but Adrian, being the "oh fearless leader of the group", which she really is fearless, is always the one stuck with the planning.

"Just stay to together and don't get separated no matter what. We'll keep on moving. Alis, you're with me on the back. Flori and Suly, you two cover the front. Rosia, you're in the middle. We can't have anything happening to you or your brothers will kill me."

The girls nodded and got into their positions as they continue their trek down the alley. The SHMs are secretly impressed with their plan, more so is Sephiroth.

"…Very good."

The group of thugs followed after the girls, a few fishing out knives and broken bottles. Adrian scowled at their attempt to be intimidating and rolled her eyes in disgust as one of the thugs smiled at her.

'_Can this night get any worse?'_

"Come 'ere!"

One of the thugs charged at them.

"Rosia, duck! Flori! Suly! Stand by! Alis, spread!"

Rosia ducked and Adrian and Alis stepped away from each other. When the thug passed them, the two moved behind him and shove him forward, making him trip over Rosia. As soon as the guy fell to the ground, both Flori and Suly proceeded to kick him and stomp on him.

"That's it! Get those girls!"

The rest of the thugs charged at them. The girls got back into their Manji formation and began running.

"What's the plan chief!"

"Don't call me that Alis!"

They continued running until one of the thugs threw their knife at them, heading straight for Suly. Yazoo saw this and took aim.

"Sephiroth… permission to fire?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Fire at will."

Yazoo fired and amazingly, the bullet deflected the knife. The thug looked shocked.

"What the hell?"

Flori looked at Suly.

"What was that?"

"Uh, that sounded like gunfire."

"They've got guns too?" Rosia cried in disbelief.

"Keep moving troops!"

They are more than willing to follow Adrian's order and run faster as their legs can carry them. Unfortunately, something totally cliché had to happen. Flori tripped and fell. Sephiroth nodded to Loz who nodded back and leapt from the building they were perched on.

"I got ya!"

"Oh shit! Get away from me!"

Flori swung her fist at the oncoming thug, and it looked like she was going to miss him completely but with great speed, Loz ran in front of Flori and gave the thug a big POW right in the kisser with Dual Hound and ran back up the building to regroup with his brothers. The thug went flying, unsure of what hit him and he slammed into four of his oncoming partners.

"WOW! FLORI! THAT WAS COOL!"

Flori opened her eyes and looked at the pile of thugs down the alley, she then looked at her fist.

"Did I do that?"

"Flori! Let's move!"

Flori quickly got back up and rejoined her friends. Kadaj looked down on some thugs that were catching up to them. He popped a Fire Materia into his Souba and pointed it at the thugs.

"Fire 2."

A small line of red light shot out of his sword and traveled towards the thugs, when it was close enough it flashed and the thugs were now running around on fire. Sephiroth looked at Kadaj with a smirk on his face.

"Nice."

"Thank you."

A few more turns and they will be home free. Alis is in the lead followed by Suly, Rosia, Flori and Adrian taking the rear. Adrian looked back and saw that they were leaving the thugs in the dust. They were going to make it… well, her friends' maybe. As she looked back in front of her she was on a one-way trip into a sewer line that was under construction and the hole looked to be about 12 or 15ft deep.

"…Damn."

She felt the ground disappear from under her feet and the wind pick up in her face. She closed her eyes, waiting to meet the cold dirt or concrete below. Sephiroth was there in an instant, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back up. Adrian felt that she hadn't hit the ground but was in the air somehow and she could also feel something around her waist. She was lowered and she sighed in relief when her feet touched good ole earth again. Her eyes were still closed and she felt really warm all of a sudden.

'_What the hell is this?_'

She moved her hand up to her waist and gasped when she felt an arm. Sephiroth whispered in her ear from behind.

"Watch your step."

Adrian quickly turned around when she felt the arm disappeared only to find nothing behind her. She could have sworn she caught a glimpse of silver.

"…Okay… I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that… or felt that."

She ran the right way and caught up with her friends. Rosia was the first to speak.

"AJ, where were you?"

"I… uhh…"

"Never mind that, did we lose'em?" Flori was obviously out of breath.

Suly was also. "I think so."

"Finally. Now then Adrian… Where were we going before FLORI got us into some deep shit?"

Flori glared at Alis. Adrian looked around then smiled and pointed at something behind Alis. She and the rest turn around to find a back door of a tall blue building. There was thumping sounds coming from it, music.

The girls turned back around to look at Adrian in disbelief. Suly had her mouth wide open.

"No."

Adrian grinned, "Yes."

They girls looked at each other then squealed in excitement. Adrian walked up to the door and knocked.

"We're rushing the back door, can you believe this Flori?"

Flori smiled at Rosia as she nodded her head.

"Yeah. I work here as a bartender. Now when we get inside, blend in the crowd and don't let the bouncers or my boss see you."

The girls nodded with smiles on their faces that made them look like five year olds. Adrian shook her head and the door opened. A tall man with blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing a black suit stood at the doorway.

"You're late."

"Sorry Rob, we ran into some trouble on the way here. I brought my friends, don't tell my boss, okay?"

Rob looked over the girls then nodded.

"Sure, but only this one time. So you girls better enjoy yourselves while you can."

The four girls saluted and chorused, "Yes sir!"

The silver haired trio watched the girls enter the club then gave each high fives and pats on the backs as they sat with their backs against the wall. Sephiroth returned to the three and cleared his throat to get their attention. When that failed, he unsheathed Masamune and plunged it in front of the trio in the roof. Yep, he got their attention.

"Listen well little ones, I leave their safety in your hands. I need to get back and have a talk with a certain someone. But first, to visit that body shop."

Kadaj raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"So when do we proceed with the plan?"

"What's our time?" he asked, looking at Loz.

"Precisely thirty before twelve."

"Begin pick up in two hours. I will join you shortly."

With that, he sheathed Masamune and disappeared into the night, leaving the young SHMs alone. Yazoo got up and cocked Velvet Nightmare.

"You heard the man. While we wait for the two hours to pass, let's find those thugs that were chasing the saints earlier."

Kadaj and Loz got up as well, weapons poised, facing the dark alleys.

"Good idea, Yaz. It's a fun way to kill time. Right Kadaj?"

Kadaj smiled wickedly.

"Emphasis on kill."

The three clinked their weapons together as if giving a toast.

"Let's hunt."

* * *

The hallway was dark and they music grew louder as they walked. They first stopped in the back room to leave their coats and jackets and continued on until they stopped at a door. Adrian turned to face the group as her hand was on the doorknob.

"Remember what I said. Stay out of sight. Everyone got their cell phones on?"

The girls pulled out their cell phones, each beeping and glowing at the same time. Adrian smiled and turned the knob.

"Then let's go."

She opened the door and the girls were practically blown back by the atmosphere of loud music and lights. Again, they chorused, with the exception of Adrian of course.

"WOW!"

They all immediately went their separate ways and Adrian made her way over to the bar. Two girls where behind the bar serving drinks. They both were wearing white tank tops and black pants with black shoes. One of them had curly blonde hair and blue eyes; the other had long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Sorry I was late Jaren, Grecia."

"It's all right, just don't do it again." Warned the blonde one known as Jaren.

"I know, tonight's been pretty busy." Grecia complained as she served another drink.

Adrian smiled, got behind the bar and joined her fellow barteneress's in making and serving drinks.

**Sometime later…**

Alis, Suly and Flori met up at the bar. But Adrian was looking deep in thought.

"So, did you dance with any guys Alis?" Suly asked.

"Yep, and four of them wanted my number. How about you two?"

Flori smirked, "Same. But it was four each."

"Damn. Say, did you guys see Rosia anywhere?"

The two sisters shook their heads.

"Me neither, Adrian, did you see her?"

Adrian didn't pay her no mind as she was thinking back on what happened to them in the alley. First there was the sound of gunfire but she knew from first glance that the thugs didn't have any guns. Second, was Flori's punch. She knows Flori is a good fighter, second to her of course, but she couldn't have had that much power behind her punch to send that guy flying back into the others. Third, a few of them were suddenly on fire. That was strange enough but it just got stranger with the next happening. She was so sure that she would have fallen into that hole but she was saved.

'_Hmm… that is strange but… who was that?'_

_**Watch your step.**_

A flash of silver when she turned around. That sent a shiver up her spine and the voice, it was familiar but she couldn't remember from where. She took a deep breath to gather herself again unfortunately; Alis held a shot glass of tequila under her mouth, which Adrian breathed in.

"ACK!"

Adrian was coughing as the fumes of the strong liquor traveled down her throat. Suly and Flori began laughing but Adrian shot them a death glare. They both squeaked and pointed their fingers at her.

"Sephiroth death glare! Sephiroth death glare!"

She smirked, that always creeped them out, especially Rosia, but she would completely freak out and scream. Alis waved the shot glass in front of her again.

"Are you listening or do you want another wif?"

"Yeah, I'm listening. What is it?"

"I asked if you've seen Rosia?"

"No. Did you?"

The three shook their heads, that's when Grecia came running up to her.

"Adrian, I need you to come to the girls room right away."

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Adrian quickly leapt over the bar and sprinted towards the restroom. The four girls followed. Once they entered the girls' room, they heard loud sobbing noise coming from one the stalls. That's when they saw an open stall near the end of the room. They ran down there to find Jaren kneeling in front of Rosia as she sat on the toilet, crying uncontrollably in her hands.

"It's okay Rosie. It's okay."

"No it's not!"

Adrian kneeled by her.

"What happened?"

"It was a while ago but I saw Rosia walk really fast to the restroom, talking on her cell phone. Forty minutes passed and she didn't come out so I came in here and found her crying."

"Okay," Adrian took Rosia's hands. "Rosia, talk to me. What happened?"

":Sniff: I was just dancing with my cousins Memo and Victoria when my cell phone rang. :Sniff: and it was my boyfriend calling. He was talking very seriously until the conversation got bad and I went to the restroom… then he…"

The four girls outside the stall lean in closer to hear. Adrian and Jaren nodded.

"Then he what?" Jaren asked.

"He… :Sniff… He… Broke up with me."

Grecia, Jaren, Suly and Alis sighed with collective 'I don't believe it' or 'How could he' and 'What a bastard'. Adrian scowled and Flori rolled her eyes.

"IS THAT IT? Oh my god Rosia, get a fucking grip! It always happens!"

Rosia began crying again. The four girls glared at Flori and Adrian shot her Sephiroth death glare at her. Flori remained silent. Adrian looked at Rosia again.

"Look Rosia. Stop crying. Don't waste your tears on him. He's too much of an asshole to deserve them."

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. Rosia looked up Adrian and smiled at her.

"…I guess… but… I loved him."

She broke down again. Adrian sighed and stood up.

"It's time to go. Troops move out."

* * *

Loz and Yazoo meet up at the roof again, both smiling very mischievously.

"How was your hunt?"

Yazoo grinned and pulled out a cloth then began wiping blood off the blade of Velvet Nightmare. Loz grinned also and began wiping blood off of Dual Hound with his own cloth. Kadaj soon joined up with his brothers, throwing away his bloodied cloth, and sheathed Souba.

"That didn't last very long. I'm starting to have second thoughts about these girls if this is what this land has to offer in terms of skill in combat."

Yazoo narrowed his eyes, "You know what Sephiroth would say if you start having second thoughts about the Prophecy."

Loz began imitating Sephiroth with his hands on his hips and his chin held up high as he flicked back imaginary long hair.

"What? I can't believe you. My own little brother oh that is it. I am going to kill you."

"And you better stay away from places that have ceilings." Yazoo added as he and Loz began to laugh.

"And I'll be sure to watch my back." The younger said sheepishly.

They all laughed to themselves until they heard sobbing noises. They ran to the edge of the roof, ducked and peeked over the wall. They saw Adrian walking up front, Alis and Suly in the middle, trying to comfort Rosia and Flori in the back.

"Come on Rosia, it's all right."

"No it's not Suly! I loved him and he loved me!"

"Calm down girl. Don't cry for him. He doesn't deserve your sadness. Just let it go."

Rosia continued to cry. Flori crossed her arms in front of her and huffed.

"You know, you two aren't making it any better."

"You're one to talk sis."

Adrian sighed angrily, stopped and turned to face the group.

"Would you girls knock it off for at least FIVE MINUTES!"

Everyone grew silent. The SHMs blinked, Kadaj chuckled.

"Wow, that's power."

That's when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered.

"Talk to me."

"…We have a problem." Said the voice on the other line.

The rooftop was empty in an instant.

* * *

The rest of the walk to the body shop was silent until they entered it. Alis yawned and Suly stretched.

"Finally, we're here. Gosh, I'm really tired."

"Same."

Rosia was now quiet and had ceased her sobbing and Flori watched as Adrian made her way to the stairs.

"Hey Adrian… I'm sorry about tonight… the way that I was acting."

Adrian didn't say anything but nodded her head. Flori let out a sigh of relief. She thought that she would have a vendetta on her hands, considering the many times she's pissed Adrian and the rest of the girls off.

Adrian sighed again after she nodded her head. She was really not in the mood to deal with Flori at the moment and she just wanted to get home and sleep until 3:00 in the afternoon the next day.

"_Javier_! We're back!"

There was no answer. Adrian called out to him again.

"Hey! You better not be asleep!"

Still, no answer. Adrian looked back at the girls who had confused looks on their faces then went up the stairs towards the office.

"Seriously, you need to get out more and—"

She stopped in mid-sentence when she entered the office and found the whole place a mess. Papers and pieces of furniture everywhere. That's when she noticed a sword sticking out of the main desk and backed up, almost tripping over a piece of furniture.

"No… fucking… way…"

She can't remember the last time that she's been so scared. It was impossible. It's not real. It's actually the same sword that…

"Adrian! What are you doing? Let's go!"

Adrian was glad that her train of thought stopped when Suly yelled for her. She looked around for the keys and cursed silently to herself when she found them.

"Oh damn, it just HAD to be next to that god awful thing!"

Indeed, the keys were RIGHT NEXT to the blade. She cautiously walked up to the desk and reached over for the keys. When she almost had them she had the sudden urge to turn around and look up at the ceiling.

Gods, this was so terrifying! And ridiculous.

"What the hell am I doing?"

She shook her head, grabbed the keys and practically ran out of the office, down the stairs to the drivers' side of the explorer. The girls gave her questioning looks.

"He probably went home or over his friends house, I don't know. You guys ready to go home?"

The girls nodded, unsure of what happened. They've never seen Adrian so shaken up before. They decided to let it go for they are really exhausted from tonight's events and just want to sleep til 3:00 in the afternoon the next day like Adrian.

* * *

Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo stood in front of a wall with strange graffiti on it in an abandoned warehouse. It looked almost like the meteor symbol like on the cover of Final Fantasy 7 game and Advent Children movie. They waited for nearly fifteens minutes until the symbol glowed.

"He's here." Kadaj said quietly.

The wall still looked solid but began to ripple as a gold claw emerged out of it. This made Yazoo and Loz jump back a little but they soon calmed down when the owner of the arm fully emerged from the wall to reveal our favorite gun totting immortal in red. The wall stopped rippling and the symbol had ceased to glow when he fully crossed over.

"I apologize for not coming sooner. Sephiroth was late for our discussion." Vincent said simply.

Both Loz and Yazoo snapped at him.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

Vincent ignored the two older brothers and turned to the youngest.

"Sephiroth told me that 'HE' was here in this world. Has he done any harm to the girls?"

"No. We were… uh… watching over them the whole time."

Vincent stared deep into the young boy's eyes.

"I can smell blood on you three."

Kadaj looked down and shuffled his feet a little like the little kid he was. Yazoo stared at his hair and Loz rubbed the back of his head. After a moment of awkwardness has passed, Vincent walked past the boys.

"As long as they weren't innocent, it's all right. Now then, we have 30 minutes left before we begin the gathering. What's our status?"

"The girls are heading home right now." Explained Loz.

"All right. You know what to do."

They nodded and went their separate ways as they all left the warehouse. Yazoo and Loz in one direction, Kadaj in another, Vincent, a different way.

It's almost time for the gathering of the Five Saints but who is this 'HE' person that Vincent mentioned. That remains to be seen.

The girls are going to be in for a rough night.

(-----------)

That's the second chapter. That was pretty long. Yay, Vincent has arrived. You'll know later on in the story why he's with the SHM. Til next time.


	3. The SHM Project

Third chappie. The gathering begins here ladies and gentlemen. Witness as the SHMs capture one of the girls. Hilarity ensues since Alis is the comic relief of the group. And two mysterious siblings are revealed. Peep it out.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the SHMs or Vincent Valentine. I do not own Seven Eleven, the Blair Witch Project and the Psycho. I do own Adrian, Rosia, Alis, Flori and Suly who are based off of real people but altered to fit the sheer randomness and hilarity of this fic.

"…"- is speaking.

'…'_-_ is thinking.

#…#- is talking on two-way radios.

**Chapter 3- The SHM Project**

After dropping everyone off and saying their good nights, Adrian and Rosia were heading back home. The car ride was silent between the two friends now that the rest of the girls weren't there. And neither has said a word.

Rosia was still upset about her boyfriend calling her and breaking up with her.

Adrian on the other hand was still wondering what had happened in her cousin's body shop. Heaven forbid if anything happened to him while they were out clubbin. At first she thought it might have been those thugs from earlier but… why was there a long as fuck sword stuck in the desk?

What if…

Adrian began shaking her head to rid that possibility from her mind.

'_No. Hell no. That's impossible.'_

There was no way in hell that that sword could've been the same god awful weapon Sephiroth uses.

"Masamune…"

"You said something AJ?"

"Nah."

They pulled up to their house and got out of the explorer. Once inside, they went straight up to their rooms. Rosia only took off her shoes and plopped down on her bed. Adrian entered her room a few moments later. She still had on her tube top and pants but she had changed into some cortezs and was wearing a big black hoody. Plus she took off her headband. Her face was partially covered once again by her hair.

"Rosia."

Adrian made her way over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. Rosia had her face buried in her pillow and she was crying again.

"Rosia, what did we tell you back in the club girl's room?"

"I'mm smmrr Amjm." Was the muffled response.

Adrian sighed and took the pillow away from her.

"You're not sorry."

"I am. I'm sorry."

Oh for crying out loud girl!

"No you're not!" she snapped, gaining Rosia's full attention.

Rosia was sitting up straight now. She stopped crying but was sobbing just a little. Whenever Adrian snapped at her like that, she knows that she must be more alert and listen to what she has to say. She always gives good advice and lectures, even if they last for about a minute or two.

"Look… you didn't do anything wrong. But you did cheat behind his back when he cheated on you. You can't do unto others what they have done unto you… Not like that."

Hooboy, what a trip that was. It was on Spring Break in Cancun, Mexico. They all had gone down there together. Adrian, her cousins Maribel and Javier, Alis and her brother, Flori and Suly and their other two sisters that had gone with them before leaving for Guatemala, Rosia and her cousins Keiri and Kiara and her boyfriend, Edgar.

It was midway through the break that Alis, Keiri, Kiara and Maribel told Rosia that they saw Edgar going around town with some girl. At first she didn't believe them but Alis, being the high-spirited and adventurous girl she is, nearly dragged Rosia all over town, jumping on buses and over cars, stealing bikes from some kids, jumping over a checkers game that two old men were playing, smashing through a giant piece of glass two guys were carrying, Alis grinding on a railing down some stairs and riding through a fountain, making pigeons scatter about until they reached their destination to find Edgar and his date making out on a pier.

Hey, Alis maybe be reckless, and was singing the Final Fantasy 7 battle theme throughout the whole thing, but she got the job done. The results were… not so good.

Rosia broke down crying after standing there for five minutes and Alis's favorite shirt became Rosia's primary source for a tissue. After that, Rosia went out to search for a guy of her own. In secret of course. Edgar didn't find out until four months later, he didn't take it too well. And the reason he broke up with her now was because there was absolutely ZERO trust in the relationship after Spring Break and he couldn't take it anymore.

Don't you just hate that?

Maybe it was karma, but as we all know… karma is a bitch.

Don't you just hate karma?

Anyway, that was the past. Back to the present.

"That's why I'm sorry. He broke up with me! And now I'm crying right in front of you, I'm sorry. You always told me to stay strong and never take shit from nobody but now… look at me. I'm sorry AJ."

Rosia hugged Adrian and cried in her shoulder. Adrian hugged her back and pet her head.

"It's okay."

"It's not okay… I'm really sorry."

"No… if anything, he should be sorry. Like we told you in the club, don't waste your tears on him. He doesn't deserve them…"

That's when her voice quieted down and she wasn't even aware that she was going into what Alis has dubbed, Sephiroth mode.

"…He's not honored to have them…"

Rosia looked up Adrian, frowning.

"You're talking like Sephiroth again."

"My bad… just get some sleep. I'll be back in a little while."

"Where are you going?"

Adrian got up and tucked Rosia in. she kissed her forehead and headed for the door.

"I need to go have another one of my clear my head-think about it trips."

"AJ?"

"What?"

Rosia wiped her eyes with her blanket and smiled.

"Could you take my cell phone? I don't want to find myself calling him."

Adrian walked over to her nightstand, picked up herphone and walked back to the door.

"Just one more thing."

"Yes?"

Rosia grinned, "Seriously… are you emo?"

Adrian smirked at her question.

"Here you were, just saying I was acting like Sephiroth… I'm not Cloud, Rose. Night."

"Good night."

She closed the door behind her and sighed.

"I'm not Cloud at all."

Lately, she's been questioning her own well being. She hadn't noticed until now how similar her life style is to Cloud and Sephiroth. Her so called clear my head-think about it trips. Bitterness to the lower state of mind or lifeform. Feeling regretful because she couldn't save her sister. Many things. And she wondered… how her future would be like.

Will she die or live on with a burden to carry.

"If I'm a mix of the two… my future is undecided. Depending on the path I choose."

She then shook her head and laughed to herself quietly.

"I seriously need to go and clear my head. I'm comparing myself to fictional characters."

She walked down the hall towards her room. The door was slightly open, showing a corner on her bed. She stared in her room and caught sight of a small black box under her bed. She stared long and hard at it.

'_Should I?'_

After a couple minutes, she closed the door all the way and proceeded downstairs.

'_If I took it with me, I'll end up cutting myself while thinking about how screwed up life's been.'_

Before grabbing her keys from the table next to the front door, she glanced back at the clock on the wall. 1:47. They weren't even gone that long.

'_I'll give myself… thirty minutes of me time.'_

With that in mind, she left the house, got into her explorer and drove off to a quiet secluded place where she can clear her head and think.

* * *

"Hey Sielarith! I'm home!"

A man walks into the throne room of an unknown castle in an unknown location south of Junon. He's around 6ft tall and had long blue hair that reaches down mid-thigh length and dark, icy blue eyes. He was wearing a long, dark blue trench coat with gold trim, and a black leather suit that was slightly open at the collar with dark blue trim. Knee-high black boots with two gold rings around each of his knees with dark blue stripes going down the sides.

An 8-ft long silver staff was strapped to his back. The ends were spiraled out which make them look like drills and the edges of the drill-like ends were jagged.

"Sielarith! Yo!"

The entire room is dark, save for a few spots of light glittering off of unknown shadowy things. It's unclear what they are in the dark.

"…Sielien… must you be so loud and obnoxious?"

The apparent Sielien stopped walking and pouted at a shadowy figure that sat on a shadowy throne.

"Geez, what's up with you? You-uhm. What is the humans call it? PMS-ing?"

"…"

"…Sorry sis."

"Whatever. The notebook. Did you get it?"

Sielien shuffled his feet a little.

"Um… you see… I was delayed by… uh… Hey! How 'bout them chiefs?"

There was a sound of a sword being unsheathed, Sielien gulped audibly.

"Delayed by who?"

"Errmm… that-one-guy-with-the-7ft-sword-and-long-as-fuck-hair!"

Even thought his words were slurred together into one, Sielarith got the message.

"Sephiroth…"

"When I first walked in, I saw it glowing in the vehicle. I would have continued with the mission but someone got in my way and then Sephiroth showed up."

"Yes. I know. But do not fear brother. As long as we are still linked with that notebook, our life will be written out the way we want it to… we shall play with them for a little while before revealing our true colors."

"Okay, so now what?"

"For now, we'll just stay in the dark."

* * *

Flori and Suly were still awake when they got home. They changed into some jeans, navy blue and lavender blouses and jackets and tennis shoes. Suly was currently on her bed, reading a spell book while spinning a silver chained necklace around her index finger. There was a medium sized crystal clear diamond on it cut into the shape of an arrowhead.

"Hey Flori, don't you think it's still kind of messed up that Edgar broke up with Rosia?"

The sister in question was in her closet, looking for something, throwing Suly's junk and clothes around.

"She should have seen it coming the minute she hooked up with that one guy on Spring Break."

'_Or when she first hooked up with Edgar.'_ Suly thought.

"Ugh! Suly, where's the camcorder that you got for your birthday from dad?"

Suly kept her eyes in her book and replied, "Top shelf, left side, under the Hello Kitty plushie."

Indeed. She looked in the top shelf, left side and lifted up the giant Hello Kitty plushie and found her prize.

"Awesome!"

She stepped back out of the closet with the camcorder in her hands, not bothering to clean up the mess she had made in her sister's room. She flopped down on the edge of Suly's bed and began fiddling with the camcorder, seeing as there was already a tape in it.

Suly peered up from her book and looked at her sister questioningly.

"What do you want with the camera?"

"I'm just getting it ready for when Edgar gets his windows of his car busted out by Adrian and Alis."

Unfortunately Adrian's sister's habits of smashing out windows of cars that belong to people she hates have been passed down to her. But she rarely does it and it's usually Alis who talks her into it and thus, the two go on a window-smashing spree. Suly sighed and shook her head.

"Alis the menace, as always."

"Huh, I didn't hear you."

Flori was by the window, recording the outside, making sure the camera works. The moon was out, illuminating everything in a blue light. Suly shook her head again and went back to reading.

"Hmm… hey, what's that?"

Flori was recording the park behind their house and pushed the zoom button to zoom in on what she had seen.

"It looks like… two black figures… and… silver-"

It was quiet until she heard her sister gasp.

"Flori, what's wrong? Did you see a spider on the window?"

…

…

…

Good lord, the silence was making her edgy. Suly slammed her book shut and put her necklace on as she walked over to where Flori was. Her sister didn't move when she tapped her on the shoulder and it began to worry her so she shook her a little.

"Flori, what is it?"

Her sister slowly turned around, her face was pale and she pointed her finger at the camera.

"L-look…"

Suly blinked but nodded and looked through the lens. The camera was automatically focusing on two figures in the distance as she pushed the zoom button to get a better look. When she got a clear shot she too gasped.

"No way."

Black outfits, silver hair. Give up?

* * *

Loz and Yazoo walk through a park towards their destination. When the two see the house and a light on in the upstairs window, they smirk.

"I guess this is gonna make it harder if they're awake."

Yazoo nodded, "Let's try not to make too much noise. I'm really not in the mood for a fight."

"Hah, ya know Yaz. I think I'm starting to agree with Kadaj. What if these girls aren't the real thing?"

Yazoo side-glanced Loz then turned his vision back to the house.

"We'll just have to wait and see then."

* * *

The View.

The official hangout for couples, friends and gatherings. The reason it is called The View is because it is a small parking space on top of a hill that over looks the vast land of Kansas City. In the daytime, it's a wonderful sight but in the nighttime, when all the lights are on, it truly is a beautiful sight.

Adrian's explorer was the only vehicle parked on the view. She sat in the driver's seat, looking out at the vast glittering land…

"…I remember when you first brought me here."

And remembering her sister.

_Well, this is it._

_Wow!_

_Now you know why they call it The View._

_How long have you been coming here?_

_I dunno. I forgot. But anyway, now you know where I go with my friends or when I'm not home._

_So why do you come up here sometimes all by yourself?_

…_Just to think and talk._

_Talk? To who?_

_If I told you, you wouldn't believe me or understand._

_Oh._

_Listen sis, you know I'm never gonna leave you. And in those times when you're really down and I'm not around and you need to talk to me… you'll know where I'll be. Got it?_

_Yep!_

_Good, glad we're on the same track, now let's go. We're late for my doctor's appointment._

_Right! You don't-_

"You don't want to be late." She whispered.

After staring at the glittering lights of the city she shook her head and noticed she still had the notebook stuffed between the seat and console. Feeling a little bored at the moment, she whipped it out and began reading. For some odd reason, she was hoping to see if the ink would glow again. But it never did.

"Huh?"

When she turned the next page, she immediately thought that that was all that Alis wrote but it seemed the story kept on going. So she kept on reading and she nearly dropped the notebook when she read one of the sentences aloud.

"'We'll just have to wait and see then' said the middle brother. And they continued to trek through the park, getting closer and closer to the house, which was still a long ways far away. The sisters couldn't believe what they were seeing through the-"

She slammed the notebook shut and threw it in the back seat. The story… did it write on it's own while they were gone? Or was it some sick joke that Javier played. She turned around in her seat to glare at the cursed tool of literature. Up to that point, it had everything that happened to them that night.

The thugs in the alley.

Them clubbin.

Finding Sephiroth's Masamune in the desk.

Dropping the girls off.

Everything.

"No. This is just crazy. It's not real. They're not real…"

After sitting there for ten minutes or so, she quickly leaned over to the passenger seat, opened the glove box and fished around in it, throwing out papers and cds.

"Yes!"

She pulled out a small, black two-way radiophone. (Ooh! I love those little buggers!) She and the rest of the saints have them in case of emergencies and quite frankly… this is a BIG emergency. Without wasting another second, she quickly turned it on and hit the 'page' button on channel 5.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Mmm… for crying out loud Adrian, it's two in the morning."

Alis rolled over, nearly falling off the bed as she reaches under it, feeling around for the small radio under her bed. When she felt it, she pulled it up, held down a big red button and began speaking in it.

"This had better be important Adrian, I was sleeping good, over."

She released the button, waiting for a reply.

#…Alis, don't ask questions, just get up, get dressed and head for the View. Over.#

Alis sat up in her bed, now more alert.

"What! But, Adrian, what's going—"

#Did I not just say don't ask questions? Get moving!#

"Hey! Quit going Sephiroth on me!"

#Sigh… sorry. But for real. Get going. Keep your radio on while I page Suly, Flori and Rosia. Over and out.#

Alis got up out of bed and changed out of her pajamas into some black windbreakers and a white tank top. She then put on a red hoody and some black tennis shoes and headed for the window. She opened it but before she climbed out, she walked back to a desk in the corner of her room, took out a pen and a sticky note and began writing.

"Hopefully dad and Phil won't be pissed."

On the note, it said 'Dear Dad and Phil. I've gone with Adrian and the other girls. I don't know how long I'll be gone but don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Sincerely, Alis.'

"There, that should do it."

The note was sticked outside her room, on her door. All that was heard behind the door was a shuffling of feet and the sound of a window closing.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

It took awhile for Suly to snap out of her trance of sheer terror until she dove over her bed and reached behind the headboard for the radio. Flori was still recording the silver-haired duo coming towards their street.

Suly held down the red button and tried to talk normally but she was still pretty freaked out.

"Adrian, what's going on? Why are they here? What do they want! Are they coming after us! For God's sakes Adrian! Answer me!"

#Hold on… just get out of the house and head for the View. Hopefully you and Alis will run into each other. Switch to channel 5. Over and out.#

"Wait! Adrian! Adrian! …Oh fudge."

"Um I think we should do what she says."

Suly turned around and saw her sister backing away from the window, carrying the camcorder in her arms. Quickly, she took out her pen and a piece of paper from her nightstand and began writing a note.

"Come on Suly, let's go!"

"Coming… coming." She mumbled, writing as fast as she can, "Done!"

"Good!"

Flori grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her out of the room, down the stairs, into the kitchen and out the side door. But not before Suly placed the note on the fridge, practically throwing a magnet at it.

The note said 'Mom, Dad. We know we were grounded but something came up and we're going with Adrian. Sorry. Suly and Flori.'

* * *

From a distance, they saw two figures run away from the house and down the street.

"That was them, right?" Loz asked, looking at Yazoo, who sighed in annoyance.

"Why do they always run?"

The two continue walking but eventually they began running.

"Hey, I'd be freaked out too if I saw two silver-haired guys walking down the street to my house."

"But you wouldn't run, now would you Loz?"

"Erm… no, I'd just stay and fight. What about you?"

Yazoo looked down at his Velvet Nightmare and was about to say something but Loz interrupted him.

"Never mind."

* * *

I bet you're all wondering where Kadaj and Vincent are. Well for starters, Vincent was still on track, heading for Alis's house. At least HE'S focused on the mission at hand. Kadaj however, he took a slight detour and was walking up to a…

…

…

You'll see…

…

…

"Hmm…"

…

…

Almost.

…

…

…

Ding! Ding!

…

…

"Hey there. Welcome to Seven Eleven."

Kadaj just nodded at the middle-aged cashier, making him grin. He walked over into the sweets aisle, noticing from the corner of his eye that the cashier was… eyeing him out. What? He's silver-haired. He's wearing all black and has a sword strapped to his hip.

Too bad that's not why the cashier was checking him out.

He looked over the many candies that aligned the shelf and after spotting something that caught his interest, he bent over, placing a hand on his knee, the other under his chin as he thinks about which one he should get. The cashier whistled but Kadaj just shrugged it off, not knowing why he whistled.

'_Hmm… the Hershey bar sounds good but then again, there's the so-called Crunch bar… sigh. Decisions, decisions.'_

"Which one sounds good? The Hershey bar or Crunch bar?" he asked, without looking at the cashier.

"Well, the Hershey sounds good if it's on you kitten."

Again, Kadaj shrugged it off, not realizing that the man called him kitten.

'_Aw screw it. I'll take them both.'_

He nodded to himself and picked out the two bars. He wasn't even halfway near the counter when the man spoke again.

"It's on the house, kitten. Just be careful out there. There are some really bad guys wandering around this late at night. Don't want a pretty teenaged girl like you to get in some trouble, right?"

Now, THAT, he noticed. Kadaj forced up a fake smile and closed his eyes, his left brow twitching.

"Right. Good night to you sir." He hissed through gritted teeth.

When he was barely out the door the man called out to him.

"Hey girl! I didn't get your name or your number!"

That's it. The urge to dismember this man's body parts with Souba was so great. But he shouldn't draw so much attention. So he tried what Yazoo does when he gets irritated. He took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"One…"

…

…

"Two…"

…

…

…It didn't work.

"TEN!"

Kadaj dashed towards the man, dove over the counter and tackled him to the floor, making him hit his head on a shelf on the way down. He went unconscious. The teen was strangling the man but stopped when he noticed he was unconscious.

"Um… oops."

He looked around to make sure no more had seen the whole thing then stood, leapt over the counter and took off running. But not before taking a pack of strawberry Bubblicious.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Rosia woke up instantly and looked in the drawer of her nightstand. She took out the radio and held down the button.

"Rosia here. AJ, what's wrong?"

#Rosia. Get dressed and meet us at the View oh and switch to channel 5. I gotta talk to you all about something.#

"Umm ok."

She switched it the channel 5 and put the radioon her nightstand as she put on her socks and shoes.

* * *

"All right, is everyone listening?"

Adrian waited for a reply as she held the black notebook in her hands again.

#Alis here. I'm okay.#

#Suly and Flori. Alive and kicking.#

#Rosia. AJ, what's going on?#

She sighed in relief, knowing that her friends are okay. She opened the notebook and looked around in it as she talks to the girls.

"I'm not sure if Rosia and Alis have seen them yet but Suly and Flori have."

#Yeah. And we got it all on tape!# Flori cried.

#Seen who?#

"Rosia… Oi, this is going to be difficult… okay… You know the fanfiction we've all been writing?"

#Yeah.#

#Sure do.#

#What does it have to do with what's happening Adrian?#

"…I think it's writing itself or someone is just playing a sick joke on us because all the things that have happened to us tonight… were written in the notebook."

There was a collective gasp over the radio and a few murmurs and whimpers. When it is quiet, she continued.

"But that's not all… I read through it and so far… it mentioned that two if them are heading for Suly and Flori's location."

#We're out of the house Adrian.#

#Who were after Flori and Suly?# Alis asked.

"Well… if I'm not mistaken, they're names are Loz and Yazoo and they're from the movie Final Fantasy VII Advent Children."

#Give me that Suly… Okay, so hold up. Advent Children… wasn't that the movie we watched a couple weeks back?#

"Yes."

#But aren't those guys supposed to be computer animated?#

"Yep."

#Here Flori, hold the camera… Adrian, we've got living proof that they were here. In OUR world.#

"Good, keep that camera with you. Once we all meet up, we'll think about what to do. Alis and Rosia, maintain radio silence until you meet up with Flori and Suly."

#Right!#

Adrian looked down at the notebook and stared at it intently before speaking again.

"Flori and Suly, stay on the air. Alis and Rosia. Get moving."

#Okay AJ.#

"Just one more thing girls…"

There was a long silence.

* * *

Suly and Flori stared at the radio as they ran across a street and into the woods.

* * *

Alis stares at her radio as she gets on a bus.

* * *

Rosia stops tying her shoes and looks at the radio on the nightstand.

* * *

Adrian looked over the vast city and took a deep breath. She is secretly hoping and praying that they will make it to the View.

"Troops… Good luck."

…

…

…

#We will.# they all chorused.

Adrian smiled.

Rosia and Alis put their radios on mute as commanded. Adrian held up the radio again.

"Suly and Flori, listen to me very carefully," she began reading the notebook in her mind as the glowing ink appeared and began writing the story again. "Loz and Yazoo are right on your tail so you better pick up the pace."

#What! Are you serious!#

#We're going into radio silence now Adrian. We'll call you when we meet up with Alis and Rosia.#

The radio went silent.

Adrian sighed and threw the notebook in the back seat again, not bothering to read the rest of what was appearing on the page.

'_You can make it. I know you can.'

* * *

_

"They're right behind us!" Flori cried, looking back.

"Run Flori! RUN!"

The camera was recording the whole chase. In the camera's eye view, it shows Suly's back though not very good cause it's swaying in all directions as Flori carries it in her arms.

"Flori!"

"I'm right behind you!"

They ran through some shrubbery.

"Keep going Suly!"

"I'm going!"

They ran across a small river.

"Aww fuck man! I got water in my shoes!"

"Come on Flori!"

The camera flipped over and was recording the two silver haired men running after them, but it was upside down.

"OMG! They're catching up!"

"FLORI!"

"SULY!"

Everything went black.

* * *

A few moments later…

Loz met up with Yazoo in the center of the woods. Both VERY exhausted.

"You found her yet?"

"No. Man Yaz! We almost had them."

"Right, until one of them fell down a hill. Guess it's back to square one."

* * *

Flori turns on the camera and faces the lens towards her. A small light is shining on her from the camera, her eyes are a waterfall of tears as she catches her breath.

"Oh man… I lost Suly… I think she fell down a hill. I hope she's okay… god this was scary… what was that? …Footsteps… okay, it's gone… I'll tell you this one time, inside a giant log is NOT the best place to hide… okay, bad attempt at a joke. That's Alis's job… If we don't make it out of this… I want to apologize to mom and dad, for sneaking out of the house… TWICE and I want to say sorry to my little sister for breaking her BratZ doll… I also want to say sorry to Rosia. I was being such a bitch earlier about her man breaking up with her… well, enough of this. I better save the battery."

She turns off the camera and climbs out of the log she is in. she looks around to make sure the coast is clear and takes off running.

* * *

Rosia was barely leaving her room. She had to go to the bathroom and fix her hair and makeup. No matter the situation, she must always look cute. It's her way of life.

"Okay, now onto the View."

She was barely halfway down the stairs went the front door flew off the hinges and slammed into the wall. Rosia stared in horror as a black clothed, silver haired man walks in the house. It was quiet.

"Hm… I'll fix that later." Kadaj said, chewing on some gum.

He blew a bubble as he looked up at the stairs and found Rosia standing there, frozen in place.

'_There's one of them.'_

The two stared at each other.

…

…

And stared.

…

…

…And stared.

…

…

…

POP!

The bubblegum popped and Rosia instantly took off running up the stairs.

"All right… show time."

He resumed chewing and ran up the stairs after her. Rosia threw down a small table behind her as she ran. Kadaj smashed through the table and saw Rosia dash down a hallway. He looked down and smiled as he grabbed the edges of a long carpet.

_'I wonder… does this actually work?'_

He thought as he yanked the carpet back and Rosia fell forward with a cry.

'_Guess it does.'_

Rosia shook her head to rid the dizziness and dashed into her room, locking the door.

"Oh-crap-oh-crap-oh-crap-oh-crap!"

She stepped back from the door and dug in her pocket for the two-way radio. She frantically turned it on but a double bladed sword cut through the door. It was pulled out and Kadaj looked through the newly made hole.

"Heeere's Kadaj!"

Rosia screamed and ran for the window. She opened it and stepped out but she made the foolish mistake of looking back. Kadaj was right in front of in an instant, causing her to scream again and lose her balance as she fell out of the window, rolled down the roof and landed in a rose bush. She fell unconscious from hitting her head on a hard branch in the bush.

Kadaj climbed out the window, walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. He sweat dropped at seeing what trouble he had caused.

"Maybe I should have been a little careful."

He blew another bubble.

POP!

(------------)

Wow. What an action packed and funny chapter! Now press that review button and praise the funniness and action of this story.


	4. BadFellas

Sorry for the long wait, I had to sort out some issues of many different things. The fourth chapter of The Five Saints. It promises action, adventure and humor. Again with the randomness.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own SHMs or big V. I do not own Robert De'niro's line from… was it the Godfather or GoodFellas… I can't remember. Blah blah blah, you get the idea.

**Chapter 4- BadFellas**

2:36 AM.

That's what it read on the digital clock on Adrian's stereo. The girls should have met up with each other and contacted her by now but she's starting to get a bad feeling in her chest. Or rather, all over her.

"Ugh… what's wrong with me?"

She was leaning back in her seat, holding her stomach and chest. She felt like she was either going to have a heart attack or throw up. Adrian doesn't know where this feeling came from all of a sudden but she knows something bad must have happened. This brought up her curiosity about her so-called, "Hidden Power" or "Hexing", or whatever the others in high school called it.

'_Is that why I'm feeling this way? Did something happen to the girls?'_

She kept on thinking this over and over again. Until she finally decided to give it a shot. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in her body and concentrate on finding the source of it all. It wasn't long into her trance when she finally picked up something. It was faint but powerful. All she saw in her mind was but a flickering image. She concentrated harder and the image became clear.

'…_Is that... what the hell?'_

Adrian saw nothing but green swirls of light in a dark void of nothingness.

'_Is this the… LifeStream? Ho-holy crap…'_

Suddenly, everything got all bright and began to ripple. Soon after, the light disappeared and the ripplinghad cease. She now saw what looked to be the inside of an abandoned building. Her vision suddenly went to the floor, shakily.

'_What's happening?'_

It was here that she clenched her eyes when a sting of pain went through her head.

* * *

If Sephiroth got a dime for every single thing that annoyed him… he would be one rich, stark raving mad, insanely hot silver haired dude. It wasn't enough that he encountered an annoying, blue haired freak at the body shop but had to HELP someone who was about to get drilled through his head AND THEN endure an overly boring, but important conversation with Vincent Valentine.

There was definitely something wrong with that.

Now, he was drifting in the swirling green realm, a place he was once a part of. But somehow, the LifeStream doesn't interfere with their travels between Earth and their world. It was as if the Planet gave them special guidance… then again, it was the Planet that had brought Sephiroth back in the first place for many reasons. Acquiring the Saints was one of them. That remains top priority.

'_Still… I don't know why the Planet chose me… it could have brought back Aeris…'_

He cringed at that thought. I mean, sure he had a chance to get to know her more during his time in the LifeStream, even though she was the one who persisted to talk with him and tried to read him, but… all that pink… he sees green now but the dreaded pink still burns his eyes.

"Is that all she ever wears?" he thought aloud.

He decided to stop dwelling on wardrobe color coordination, remembering that all he and his brothers' wear is black. (XD) He shouldn't even be thinking about something so… screwed up at the moment. It's almost game time and he better get sharp to obtain the Five Saints… by their free will or physical persuasion.

'_Finally…'_

Everything around him seems to ripple and it looked as if he were underwater and was about to break through the surface. He made it through to the other side and was now in the abandoned building. He looked around for bit before walking forward but he collapsed to the ground holding his head.

'_What's happening?'_

It felt like someone was taking a chainsaw to his head, or rather… like when Jenova was invading his mind, twisting and turning him inside out, to fulfill her every command. Maybe the first one was a bit too much, since chainsaws are extremely violent in some cases. (XP)

'_Someone… is seeing… through me…'_

He concentrated hard to block out the disturbance. 5 seconds on Earth and already he's waging a battle of mental dominance. But Sephiroth could tell that this unknown assailant is very inexperienced in the art of telekinesis and other powers that involve the use of the mind, the invasion was getting weaker.

'_Running away are we?'_

He tapped into the assailants own mind when it no longer invaded his and now he is trying to see through their eyes. Its dark at first but it blurs into what looks to be the inside of a vehicle it then changes as the alleged mind invader got out of the vehicle and ran through what looks like a park. The place seems familiar to him somehow but before he could remember, he immediately broke his mental connection with them when a trash can came into view.

'…_was that one of the Saints? No… one of them can't be a telepath… only one way to find out…'

* * *

_

It seemed like the bus ride was taking forever for Alis, staring out the window was her only means of entertainment. Nothing but trees and bushes and it would only be about another twenty minutes until she got to the View.

":yawn: man… 2 somethin' in the morning for this crap…" she mumbled to herself, sleep evident in her voice.

She was about to fall asleep when she spotted something up the street.

"Suly?"

Indeed, it was Suly. She was walking up the street, limping. Alis quickly stood up and tugged on the cord. Once she got off the bus, she ran at Suly and caught her in a hug, nearly scaring her.

"Suly, are you ok? What happened?"

"I… I fell down a hill when… those guys were chasing us and I… sprained my ankle on a root… on the way down."

Her voice was raspy; it was obvious she was out of breath. Her hair was all frazzled and had leaves and little twigs tangled in it. Her clothes were dirty and she had a slight cut on her arm. She was shaky so Alis hugged her again to calm her down.

"It's okay Suly… where's your sister?"

Suly wiped at her eyes and said, "I don't know… I lost her when I fell… Oh my god, Alis… You don't think they got her, do you?"

Alis thought about it. Flori could handle herself pretty well against any ordinary person, but… its Yazoo and Loz from Final Fantasy.

'_Not human.'_

How could she forget? But she had to reassure Suly that her sister is okay and will make it. That's when the bushes next to them rustled. They both looked at each other with wide eyes and slowly look at the woods next to them. The bushes rustled more and the two girls clung to each other tightly like a young koala too its mother.

"Suly… this would be a perfect time to tell you… that I ate your lunch back in 6th grade…"

Suly took her eyes away from the woods and stared at Alis in shock. She gasped and pushed her away then glared at her as her voice quieted down to low, icy growl.

"You f---ing liar…"

"It's true. I'm really sorry."

Alis waved her hands in front of her defensively as Suly clenched and unclenched her fingers, breathing heavily.

"That was my peanut butter jelly sandwich… and here I thought all along that Lorenzo ate it… it WAS MY FAVORITE!"

The bushes rustled again and the girls were back in their clingy position. A twig snapped and the two closed their eyes, awaiting their impending doom when Flori jumped out of the bushes and began singing.

"It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Oh where you at! Where you at! Where you at! Where you at! Now there you go! There you go! There you go! There you go!"

"FLORI!"

She continued to sing.

"Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!"

"Flori hey!"

And sing and dance.

"Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!"

Now she was hopping around on one foot, Suly had kicked her in the shin but regretted it since she kicked with her bad ankle. So the two sisters were hopping around on one foot, grumbling obscenities and what not.

"I'm glad to know that you're handling the situation pretty well Flori, considering we're being chased by a couple of metro sexual, silver haired men." Alis said sarcastically.

"Comic relief is your job anyway, Alis. Suly, you ok?"

Suly nodded as she sat down on the ground, massaging her ankle.

"Well… we're all together now… did any of you see Rosia?"

The two sisters shook their heads, to this, Alis began to worry.

"Neither have I… I think we should call Adrian and let her know that we're okay."

Flori and Suly nodded.

* * *

Loz and Yazoo walked on in the woods until they come across a fork and it is down the other path that they see Kadaj walking up to them, carrying a girl in his arms.

"I don't believe it," Yazoo let out a defeated sigh; "…there went my 100 gil."

"Mine too."

The brothers reunited. Kadaj holds out his hand, while balancing Rosia in his arms, with a childish grin on his face.

"Pay up you two. You know the deal."

The two olders grumbled as they dug into their pockets and fished out their Gil. They handed it to Kadaj who gently set Rosia down on the ground and proceeded to count the money, while whistling the victory fanfare to himself. Loz just glared but Yazoo noticed something in the girl's hand.

"Hey, what's that?"

Kadaj stopped his counting and looked down at Rosia. She still had her two-way radio in her hand. He bent down and took it out of her hand.

"Ah… I think before she went out the window and fell off the roof, she tried contacting somebody, most likely the other Saints."

"What?"

Kadaj quickly slapped a hand over his mouth as Yazoo stared at him in disbelief. He slowly lowered his hand and whispered a "Nothing" which Yazoo replied with a "You little demon."

"Why don't you try using it? Maybe we can find the other Saints easier that way." Loz suggested.

Kadaj shrugged, "Eh, it's worth a shot. Here Yazoo."

He handed Yazoo a half-eaten Hershey bar and held the radio up and pushed the page button.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

No sooner had Alis pulled her two-way radio out of her pocket did it start beeping. Flori and Suly gave her questioning looks but Alis waved them off.

"It's probably Rosia. She might have gotten lost or something."

The sisters nod with relieved sighs. Alis held down the red button.

"Rosia. This is Alis. Are you there? You ok?"

There was silence.

"Rosie! Yo! Are you okay? Please respond!"

But the voice the girls heard then was not Rosia's. It was teasing yet in a malicious way and Alis recognized it instantly.

#...Breaker breaker… Is this the rest of the Saints?#

Alis let the radio slip out of her hands as her mouth was wide open in shock. Suly crawled forward and caught the radio. Flori shook her head in disbelief.

"No way… they got her! Oh my god!"

* * *

Kadaj grinned as he heard a bunch of gasps and whimpers and yelling. Loz and Yazoo shook their heads.

"All right… have you ladies regained your composure yet so that you can pay attention to what I have to say?"

There was a bit of a scuffling on the other end which ended with,

#TALK TO HIM SULY!#

#Okay, okay… geez, you don't have to yell.#

The three brothers sat on some logs and rocks and waited for a reply.

#...Yeah… we'll listen.#

He smiled, "Good. Now as you may know, we have your friend. And I must inform you that we have no intention of letting her go."

#So… what do you have in mind?#

"Well Suly, when we meet in person, then we'll tell you what our intentions are. For now, I think it is wise for you to tell us where you are."

There was silence on the other end.

* * *

Suly looked at Alis and Flori who shook their heads.

"Um… you see… uhh…"

Alis mouthed the name 'Kadaj' when Suly looked at her questioningly and nodded.

"Kadaj… how do we know that Rosia is really okay?"

#... She's fine.#

#oh yeah sure, she's just peachy after falling off a roof huh, little brother.#

Flori snickered at the sarcastic remark from the other end and it was then that they realized the other two were with him after hearing Yazoo threaten that he'll eat Kadaj's remaining sweets if he continued to whomp on Loz.

"What the hell?" Alis voiced everyone's thoughts.

Order was restored as Kadaj cleared his throat and spoke.

#Anyways, you girls better know this… if you don't cooperate then we won't hesitate to resort to drastic measures.#

#What a way to sound professional Kadaj.#

#Not you too Yazoo. Why do you two always mess with me?#

#Because it's fun.#

#Nobody asked you crybaby!#

#You wanna dance shorty!#

#Loz, don't start. And Kadaj, you DID ask us a question.#

#...I hate you guys.#

Again, Alis voiced everyone's thoughts.

"What. The. Hell."

#MOVING ON! If you don't tell us your location, then we won't guarantee your friend's safety.#

* * *

Flori had just about enough. It was fine at first but now he was threatening them, and the possibility of Rosia getting hurt was high so she snatched the radio out of Suly's hand, took a deep breathe and…

"Hey, I got news for you, you little two bit prick son of a b---- rat b$trd."

* * *

Loz and Yazoo gathered around Kadaj as they all stared at the radio in shock of what they just heard.

#You mother-f-----, I'll f---ing cut your f---ing balls off. I'll shove'em up your f---ing $$.

Theirs eyes are as wide as dinner plates with their mouths hung open.

* * *

"I'll f---ing bury you!" Flori yelled into the radio, "I'll put f---ing ice picks in your eyes. I'll chop your f---ing eyeballs! I'll send them to your f---ing families so they can eat'em for dessert!"

"Flori, that's enough!" Suly cried as she was prying the radio out of her sister's hands.

Alis was pulling Flori back as she continued to yell in the radio.

"You understand me! You mother… F-----!"

Suly finally got the radio out of Flori's hands as Alis proceeded to hold her back.

"Phew… I'm really sorry for that… are you still there?"

* * *

O.0

All I can say is… Cid Highwind would be proud.

Kadaj held the radio in his hand; it took every ounce of his will power not to crush it. He had never been so insulted before. Maybe by Loz and Yazoo but never in this way. He turned around and was about to throw the radio at a tree when he stopped.

"Kadaj?"

He focused his vision to where he was looking at as cat-like slits saw through the shrubbery and focused on three figures about 100 yards away from them. He smiled mischievously, turned to his brothers and nodded in the direction of where he saw them. The two nodded and disappeared as Kadaj held up the radio again.

"Yes I'm still here… So… You won't tell us where you are then?"

#No way. We can't trust you.#

"But we still have your friend… you need to take that into consideration."

Again, there is silence.

"…You know what… don't worry about it. You'll be with her very soon."

* * *

After hearing that, Suly had the sudden urge to look into the woods next to them. Instant fear over came her and the rest as Alis voiced everyone's thoughts one last time.

"Oh crap."

Loz and Yazoo leapt out of the trees; Yazoo landed on the ground then pounced on Suly just before she could run off. Flori and Alis took off running but Loz used his trademark speed while he was still airborne and snatched Flori up around the waist.

"Flori! Suly!"

"Alis! GO!" Flori struggled in Loz's hold.

Alis didn't want to leave them behind but when she saw Loz get a firm hold on Flori and was readying to go after her, she ran off across the street into the woods. (Man, the woods are never a safe place. XP)

"Damn!"

Yazoo walked up to Loz with Suly in his arms; she was too scared to struggle so she just stayed quiet. Flori on the other hand, she was practically in hysterics.

"Let me go ya big ape! Just wait til I get free, oh I am so going to hand your ass to you when I'm done with Madonna over there!"

Yazoo raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "Excuse me?"

Suly gave Flori a look that told her to 'back off' which she did but she was still struggling. Suly looked up at the man carrying her and gave a shy smile. She was still terrified but seeing at how gently he was handling her, it relieved some of the tension.

"All righty then," Loz announced, "We should get back to Kadaj. I'm sure Vincent can handle her."

Yazoo nodded as Loz slung Flori over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing! Put me down! I can walk on my own!"

Loz smirked, "Nah, you're funny when you let out hot air."

Flori huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't come up with a decent comeback and the two knew that the other had a scoreboard set up already.

Loz: 1

Flori: 0

(------------------)

Well that's the fourth chapter. Three down, two left. Next chapter will focus on Sephiroth and Vincent as they round up the last two Saints and head to their world. There, they will explain it all. Expect more randomness, fluff, drama, action and humor in the upcoming chapters.

Sin the Dark Priestess


	5. What about your friends

Another update, man I'm on a roll. Now we have Sephy and Vinny here to catch the remaining Saints. Might be too fluffy or funny… or both. I dunno.

**Disclaimer:** You should know it like the back of your hand.

"..."- indicate talking.

_'...'- _indicate thought.

Different language in italic.

_**What about your friends**_

Alis didn't know how long she was running nor did she care. The whole situation was just too unreal for her to grasp. They were actually there. THEY. WERE. HERE. Loz, Yazoo AND Kadaj. And her friends are with them. She didn't know whether to feel scared or jealous, the latter being that her friends are in the company of stark raving mad, insanely hawt silver haired dudes. Yes, that's right. She used hawt, With an AW. XD

"Man… so tired… ugh, I hate them! Both my friends and those guys! But still, they're my friends, I can't leave them!"

And she continued to complain, making her more tired from running and the lack of sleep. If she wasn't so set on coming up with a plausible rescue plan that will fail miserably because of what she was up against, she would've avoided the upcoming steep hill that will most likely pwn her in the most brutal way possible.

But randomness, plot holes and plot bunnies always get their way.

"When I get back, they'll be in for—AAAHHHHH!"

She tripped on a root and began tumbling down the hill, cutting herself on some sharp branches and rocks. Her world instantly went into swirls as she tumbled down faster and faster, on a one-way course over the edge of a small cliff.

"Oh no…"

She closed her eyes as she rolled over the edge, the wind whipping her hair around as she fell. Just then, a red blur flew out of nowhere and she felt something cold wrap around her wrist but she winced when she felt her skin being pierced by something sharp. The red blur latched itself onto the side of the cliff with a hand. Is there any need to further reveal the red blur?

"Are you all right?" asked a low and calm voice.

Alis opened her eyes and looked down, she cringed at seeing how far the drop was then she looked up at her savior and gasped. It was her favorite Final Fantasy 7 character of all. She was so surprised that she was stuttering.

"Y-you… you're V-Vi-… Vin… Vincent… Va-len… V--…"

Vincent stared at her awkwardly with a raised brow then finished for her, "Vincent Valentine."

"Yeah!" she grinned goofily, "My bad, I didn't mean to stutter. I'm really sorry."

She apologized many times as she felt like she had disrespected him in some way. She was acting as if she was in the presence of a god and went far to even apologize in Japanese.

"_Gomen' Gomen' Gomen Vincento-San_."

He nodded, "_Na, daijobu_."

She smiled and attempted to brush her hair out of her eyes but winced again, feeling her skin pierce more. She then realized that Vincent was holding onto her with his gold claw. He saw this and hefted her up, which made her gasp again as his gold-clawed arm wrapped around her waist. In fear of falling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him like she did to Suly.

"…?"

"S-sorry."

He only nodded again and told her to hang on tightly as he proceeded to climb up the cliff with both hands. Once they reached the top, Alis let go and gawked at him. She still wasn't out of the shock of seeing Vincent Valentine. HERE. In HER world. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages until he cleared his throat.

"We should go find your friends."

Holy frickin fried crap on a stick! She totally forgot about them being in danger. She was reassured though that they'll be okay, now that Vincent was here. She will totally help him out in any way she can to save her friends but 3 against 2 are fairly unreasonable odds. Considering that the three they'll be facing are mako-enduced, Jenova spawn, stark raving mad, insanely hawt silver haired dudes. Yes, she used the AW again. XP

And it wasn't like she doubted Vincent's power; she was just unsure how things would turn out. She really wants to save her friends but she's scared that she'll get in the way and possibly cost Vincent his life against the three. She was about to question their situation when he walked passed her.

"Let's go." He said without looking back.

"U-um… okay."

She walked in step with him while rubbing her wrist.

_'That really hurt…'_

* * *

Rosia groaned as she woke up and rubbed her head, her eyes focused around her surroundings and quickly noted that she wasn't in her house. Then it came back to her. She was being chased by a cute guy and---

"Ah, you're awake now."

She looked up and saw the same guy that had been chasing her. She screamed but it was muffled by Kadaj putting his hand over her mouth. She gave a grunt of disapproval to which he smirked.

"Good girl, now when I take my hand away, do not scream. Got it?"

Rosia nodded and Kadaj removed his hand but it went back over her mouth as she screamed again. He sighed and looked over at what his brothers were doing. Yazoo was inspecting Suly's ankle and Loz and Flori have engaged in a discussion that seemed highly inappropriate.

"It's just a matter of time..."

"Mrrfffm!"

Kadaj looked back at Rosia. He gave her a silent warning that if she screamed again, heads will roll. He slowly took his hand away and Rosia breathed.

"Whew! What's the big idea chasing me and---"

"Making you fall off the roof?" he finished, "We'll explain it all once we have your other two friends."

She gasped as it finally dawned on her what was going on.

"You're… from…"

"Yes, I know. But don't worry; no harm will come to you or your friends. As long as you cooperate and don't do anything that you'll regret."

"I regret watching that movie." She hissed under her breath.

Kadaj glared at her with his own death glare, "What was that?"

"…I regret watching Saw 2. That movie was scary, it gave me nightmares. Especially the Grudge."

He looked skeptical but shook it off and took a seat next to her on a crate. Rosia looked around and saw her friends with the other silver haired men. She then looked around at the surrounding. It was the inside of a giant old warehouse with only a few lamps on, flickering, making the whole place very scary. She looked up at Kadaj and was about to ask him something but he spoke first.

"If you must know, we're waiting for someone or some 'ones'. They will have your friends."

"Who are 'they'?"

Kadaj side-glanced down at her, his silver hair falling down on his face and only his left eye was seen through the curtain of platinum bangs. Rosia swallowed nervously at seeing the cat-like slit and looked away, finding the floor of the warehouse VERY interesting all of a sudden.

"You'll know soon."

Rosia nodded and shifted away from him a little, picking up an old empty soda can and playing with it absentmindedly. A sly smile crept on his lips; it only takes one look to make someone fidgety. But thenKadaj narrowed his eyes. If this is what he, his brothers and Vincent have to put up with then he might as well just kill the girls now and save them the trouble of fighting off the new threat.

Before they decided to finally crossover and gather the Saints, Sephiroth made it clear to them that weakness will not be tolerated. And he emphasized every single word. They were surprised when Sephiroth showed up at their hideout with Vincent and the three brothers were ready to go into battle with the Ex-Turk but Sephiroth advised them against it and told them how and why he was back and that he needed his brother's help in gathering the Five Saints.

After much planning and explaining of the so-called 'Prophecy', it was game time.

"Ow!"

Suly jerked her leg as Yazoo held onto her ankle with both of his hands, pressing his thumbs into the points of where her pain was found. He stood up and put one hand on his hip, the other under his chin as he diagnosed the problem.

"The bone is out of place; I think you did more than sprain it."

She sighed in exasperation; "I wouldn't have sprained it if you guys hadn't come after us."

Now both hands were on his hips as he blew some of his hair out of his eyes but it just fell back across his face.

"You wouldn't have sprained it if you didn't run away from us."

Suly smiled slightly, "you just love to annoy to people, don't you?"

He smiled as he knelt down in front of her again and grabbed hold of her ankle in his hands again. Suly practically felt faint. Here in front of her was probably one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen, and the nicest. He began to massage her ankle and she let her head fall back against the wall she was sitting back against, a content sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

"Only my brothers," he chuckled at his response but then went back to being serious, "Now, this is going to hurt a little."

"Mmm?" she couldn't help the moan escaping from her and blushed a little.

He leaned in closer and repeated, "I said, this is going to hurt a little."

She barely had a moment to breathe when she felt Yazoo tighten his grip and twist her ankle around in many ways. The pain was excruciating as she balled up her fists and shut her eyes tight, she made a small whimpering sound, a sign that she was trying very hard not to scream out in agony as he popped the bone back in place.

He took his hands away and smiled up at her.

"Better?"

Instantly, Yazoo held his gun blade over his head as Suly's shoe came crashing down it, hitting the broad side of the weapon, carefully not hitting the blade as it will damage her favorite shoes. She glared at him, her target was his silvery, little, adorable head.

"And what was that for?" he asked, ever so calmly.

"Ya could've warned me before you did that!" she snapped.

"I did. I told you it was going to hurt a little."

"A LITTLE!"

He simply stared at her before putting his hand over her ankle and whispering something along the lines of 'Cure 2'. Immediately, Suly felt the pain go away instantly, replaced by a refreshingly cool sensation. She looked at her ankle to see that the black and blue that had surrounded it were gone and then she looked up at Yazoo.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Will you refrain from using your footwear as a weapon against me if I told you?"

The two laughed quietly to themselves, Suly's anger long vanished. With Loz and Flori, however…

"I saw the movie! You hit a girl! That is messed up man!"

"Hey! She attacked first, I just stood there. It was self defense!"

"Self defense my ass!" she retorted, "It was still wrong! And you were just playing with her on top of that!"

"F.Y.I., I was fighting Tifa VERY," he punctuated the word with emphasis, "Seriously. That girl hits hard."

Then there was Flori, "Oh and did you have to traumatize the poor little girl by letting her watch you pwn the shit out of Tifa?"

And Loz, "If she didn't want to scar the girl then she shouldn't have brought her with her in the first place!"

Flori, "Oh whatever, If you weren't so… what was it that Alis called it? Meiko… no, uh… Miko… getting there… um."

He corrected her. "Mako."

"Right! Mako infused! Then maybe she would've handed your ass to you!"

Loz, "I doubt it. Even though she packs a punch, she's still very weak."

Take a guess… "PUH-lease, she wears a size double-D bra. One boob alone could kick your ass!" XD

(A/N: I need to stop here for a moment… to laugh… : falls out of chair, laughing: Okay, I'm done. Whew.)

Total silence ensued. Everyone stared at Loz and Flori with blank faces. Kadaj stood up and walked up to them, a calm smile on his child-like face.

"Loz… Flori… would you mind keeping that conversation :Anime Demonhead trick: TO YOURSELVES! IT IS HIGHLY INAPPROPRATE :Back to normal:"

Flori shut up immediately. Loz looked about on the verge of tears. Yazoo walked up to them and stood in between the two, time for some brotherly consoling.

"Loz, he didn't mean to raise his voice at you."

Kadaj scoffed, "Oh didn't I?"

Yazoo rolled his eyes, "And Kadaj, you need to cover your ears for conversations like that, though, I am well aware that shorties like you have no real delicacy of mind."

That did it. The three engaged in a playful brawl of kicking, punching, biting, scratching, pulling hair, etc. the girls watched the whole thing, all of them utterly confused. After a while, the fight ended with Loz, twisting around Kadaj and Yazoo's legs in his arms.

"Submission move! Give up?"

"Tap out! Tap out!" The two cried in unison, pounding their fists into the ground.

The girls giggled at their situation but remained silent when Kadaj shot them a death glare.

* * *

Adrian was sitting on the ground with her back against a trashcan, she had thrown up four times now and she wasn't feeling any better. A while ago, when she couldn't keep up the connection with the stronger mind that she was reading, she lost her focus and now SHE was the one who was being tapped into. The pain was too much and her body couldn't handle it anymore. Her stomach finally decided otherwise as it refused to be ignored and she took off running to the nearest trashcan.

She's been there ever since, just incase she would lose it again.

_'…I'm not doing that again… I don't think I'm up for it… I should've just left it alone…'_

After a while, the sickening feeling became dull so she got up off the ground and walked over to a nearby water fountain. She washed her mouth out; the water was like a cool refreshing elixir. The sick feeling finally disappeared and she felt a little bit better.

"…Oops… I forgot!"

Adrian took off running back to the parking lot of the View. She didn't know how long she had been at the park, time wasn't a factor to her when she was sick and the girls might have arrived there and are waiting for her. Another thing that upset her was that she forgot her two-way radio when she ran off. Her friends might have contacted her and she missed the call. She was hoping for the first scenario.

When her vehicle came into view, she saw someone and the closer she got, the happier she became, knowing that it's one of her friends. But the someone… wasn't Rosia…. Or Alis… or Flori and Suly. She slowed her pace more as the 'someone' became clearer until she eventually just stopped when she took in their features.

Silver hair and a black trench coat. Adrian shook her head as she stared at the last person she'd want to see on the face of existence.

"Se… Sephiroth…"

Indeed, lo and behold. The Great Sephiroth. The One Winged Angel himself was sitting on the hood of the Explorer, resting with his back against the windshield, looking up at the night sky. His treasured sword, Masamune, leaning against the vehicle. A full moon was out and it made his long silver hair shine with an ethereal light. If Alis were here, she would be fangirl-squealing nonstop right now. (A/N: Who wouldn't? XP)

She knew. She wasn't sure but she knew the minute she saw Sephiroth, her friends didn't make it.

The notebook had them beat. And everything was going so well… before tonight's events. Adrian was unsure if she should run away or approach him, but then decided the latter; she just didn't have the strength and mental capacity to run at the moment.

That's the thing with Sephiroth.

He has this kind of effect on people. Whether they are in the same room, area, town, city, continent, planet or existence. There was something about him that makes you want to… dissolve and… not be a part of anything, living or not. If he so much as breathes your way, thinks about you, blinks at you, anything of the sort.

You feel like you have left this world. Mind, body and spirit.

Adrian was cautious with her steps, she knew Sephiroth had a sixth sense with him, and at any moment he could spin right around and cut her open with his sword. She eyed that weapon as she approached him from behind, making sure the man wasn't going to reach down for it. Adrian was tense, but she kept it under control as she went up to the driver's side of the vehicle and stopped just 9 feet away from it.

Sephiroth new she was there so he merely turned his head, looking Adrian up and down with his inhuman eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and put on an expressionless face. Both remained silent. Sephiroth looked back up at the sky and broke the deadly silence.

"…You are the leader of the Saints, correct?"

"Yeah."

Sephiroth looked at her hard, and looked her up and down again with his eerie emerald eyes. "That's nothing to be proud of with the way things are going now."

"What?" Adrian gasped, stunned by this man's attitude. She now understood Cloud's hatred of him… aside from the whole burning-down-Nibelheim thing. "If I remember correctly, you're the one sending your brothers to kidnap my friends. I did everything I could to help them."

"And it still wasn't enough. Sure, you planned everything out to help them but… you underestimated that notebook."

Sephiroth then turned his gaze away from her. "And to think these girls trusted their lives with you."

Adrian stomped her foot and stepped up beside him, slamming her hands onto the hood surface. She knew she would regret this but she just about had enough. "You're an arrogant son of a b----, you know that? Do you know how unreal this is? A notebook is writing out our lives, it's unnerving! Especially if you knew something/someone was going to attack you or your friends! It's hell for us!"

Sephiroth paused a moment, blinking at the air in front of him. "It's not my problem."

She slammed her fist into the hood surface, surprisingly not making a dent. "I understand Cloud's frustration with you now. I almost feel like I'm turning into him."

"It shows," he spoke softly. "It explains what you are doing out here… alone. Sheltered away from everything and everyone that causes you to remember… or feel regretful, disappointed, and ashamed. Take your pick, I have more."

To this, Adrian took her hands away and stepped back away from him. Some how, he hit something in her. It was the truth but he shouldn't know. She's not like a book. He can't just read her and instantly understand her, as far as she's concerned and with the way her life has been, she has no happy ending.

"…I'm… not in the…. Mood for this… I don't need this. Not now… Just… tell me where my friends are and I'll go get them myself."

He merely shook his head.

"Sigh… Sephiroth… I don't know what your intentions are and frankly… I don't give a damn, now if you would just tell me. Then we will be out of your business. We don't have anything to do with whatever the hell you're doing."

"That's where you are wrong," he began. "All five of you are a part of something life-threateningly important back in Gaia. But we will explain it all to you when we get there. I'm offering you a chance to go without resistance since the others were so… easy to persuade."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "You mean 'taken against their free will'. What makes you think I'll agree to such a thing?"

"Oh, but you misunderstand me Adrian, I'm not asking you…"

And here, is where he slowly turned his head to look at her right in the eyes. Adrian was frozen instantly at the look he was giving her. It was like he was seeing right through her, burning into her mind a look that she should remember that if she ever messed with Sephiroth or any of his brothers… well, best not to think about that.

"…I'm telling you."

And then he smiled and laughed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Her mouth was wide open in shock. How could he just do that? Who does that? Nearly scare someone half to death and then laugh about it as if it were nothing? Obviously Sephiroth does. Why? Because he is a badass

And he and everyone's mother knew he was a badass. XD

Finally getting out of her shock, she regained herself, though she was getting very upset at how calm and collected Sephiroth was acting now and she decided to be a little more… assertive.

"Maybe I'm not asking, Sephiroth," Adrian said through her teeth, her anger starting to boil. "Maybe I should force you to tell me."

Sephiroth stopped laughing and looked at her hard. "I'd like to see you try."

She took another step back and pushed back her hair nervously, though it just fell across her face again.

_'Nice going… I'm dead.'_

"I'd really love to, this being nice and calm thing is starting to get on my nerves, but I really don't want to fight you."

"And I doubt you could… what with the false leadership you have. If you can't defend your friends then you can't really defend yourself… you're always hid behind your sister…."

This hit her harder than what he said to her before. Her eyes were burning fresh tears and her heart was aching. She had that sick feeling again. How does he know about her sister? That question repeated itself in her mind and somehow, she didn't know how but she did it anyway, she glared at Sephiroth as her eyes were glowing an inhuman dark blue.

Sephiroth wasn't able to avoid the attack as he was sent flying into a nearby tree. It all happened too fast for the One Winged Angel to react. He slammed into the tree with his back and slid down to the ground, he shook his head a few times to rid the dizziness and then he stared at Adrian in disbelief.

_'She's the one… This girl can't be the one who tapped into my mind... there's just no way.'_

The inhuman dark blue glow in her eyes faded and she blinked in confusion.

"What did I do?"

She looked around and saw Sephiroth lying against a tree across the parking lot. She gasped as she put her hand to her mouth to stifle a scream.

"Oh snap... I... I'm sorry!"

And she took off running down a hill. Sephiroth sighed and stood up to brush himself off.

"And thus... the chase begins."

He started running and he jumped over the explorer, grabbing Masamune, and preceded to chase after Adrian. She was halfway down the hill when she slipped and went rolling but luckily she grabbed onto a branch of a tree just before she fell over the wall that lead to the street below. She tried lifting her leg up to climb the branch but the sound of cracking made her stop and before she knew it, the branch had broken off the tree and then suddenly… the hill wasn't there anymore.

For a moment, she heard nothing; only a frightening, empty silence, save for the very few cars on the highway below at this hour. As she fell through the air, she had time to form one thought clearly in her mind: What Sephiroth was telling her was the truth and she couldn't believe it… actually, she could. She just didn't want to.

She didn't know it herself until he told her. Was she really hiding behind her sister? Was she using her as an excuse to get away from it all… the regret, the disappointment, the shame… everything? And for a moment… she was hoping this fall… would end it all; but of course this isn't what happened, otherwise the story would end here. XP

She turned as she fell, and landed on her side on the street. She had the sense to bring an arm up to protect her head; but still she landed so heavily that she knocked herself into a daze. It turned out the fall wasn't high enough that it would lead to death, just a broken limb… or two.

She turned to lie on her back, staring up at the hill to see a flash of silver. Sephiroth was catching up. Well she would have liked to jump to her feet and run, but she couldn't do it. One whole side of her body felt dipped in pain. Slowly, she became aware that a semi was coming up the highway, hearing its loud engine and horn.

_'…Rosia… Alis… Flori… Suly…'_

Adrian lay curled up in a state of shock. She was crying without tears and holding her arm, which hurt terribly, when suddenly she was cast in a shadow of something due to the oncoming semi's bright lights.

"Sigh… you are more troublesome than I thought… but maybe… we can change that once we explain ourselves."

Sephiroth stood in front of her, Masamune drawn. It was too late to pick her up and run. By the time he reached her, the semi was already around the curve and he had no choice…

Adrian, still pretty dazed, watched in amazement as Sephiroth lifted his sword over his head and in one swipe, the semi split in two as the two pieces skidded past them on either side, the wind picking up and blowing Sephiroth's hair back.

The last thing she saw before passing out was Sephiroth turning to look at her and smile.

* * *

The walk was silent; every now and then Alis would glance up at Vincent then hang her head again in exhaustion. This night was seriously taking a toll on her but she refused to rest. She needed to help her friends.

"Maybe I'll call Adrian and tell her what's going on."

She then deadpanned. Suly had her radio with her when Yazoo and Loz popped out of the trees and bagged them. Gods, why can't everything go the girls' way?

"This is the place."

Alis looked up once again at hearing Vincent's voice at last, only to see an old warehouse. This is it. It's show time. She turned to Vincent to question him on how they were going to do this but he simply walked right up to the door and opened it.

"Are you mad! They'll know we're here!"

Vincent looked at her as though she wasn't there. "...Ladies first."

She didn't want to but then again, her adrenaline was kicking in and she was in the mood to kick some ass. So she nodded and stepped inside. The entire place was dark, save for a few lamps, but they were flickering and it made it all the more difficult to walk around without tripping over something and making too much noise.

"They have to be in here somewhere."

She continued walking, putting her hands against some crates, feeling through the semi-darkness until she came a cross a clearing. That's when she spotted her friends. They were sitting together on the floor with their backs against a crate, looking very miserable.

"Yes!"

Alis looked around to make sure the coast was clear then she tiptoed towards them. She wasn't even halfway there when the three silver-haired men appeared. She stopped in mid-movement.

"Oh hell no."

She turned around to retreat but she was met with the barrel of Cerberus right between her eyes.

"About face," Alis turned back around to face the group ahead with Vincent holding his gun behind her head. "Forward march."

Alis gulped. "Yes sir."

And another one bites the dust. She couldn't believe it. Vincent was with them not against them. Oh man, she hasn't seen a more shocking twist than Saw and Saw 2 and the Scream trilogy combined.

_'Oh why did it have to be Vincent? Then again, the guy was a little screwy in the beginning.'_

The six looked to the side to see Alis walking up to them with Vincent.

Loz grinned, "Vincent, you're here... and you got her."

"Right. Because a certain TRIO couldn't do it."

The three gulped then Yazoo said quietly.

"We would have gotten all three of them if Kadaj wasn't having another one of his episodes."

"Aw screw you too Yazoo!" he retorted.

Loz gasped. "Kadaj! You shouldn't say that to Yazoo!"

"...Cry me a river."

The girls laughed as they fell to the ground, some holding their stomachs for the lack of air, others pounding their fists into the ground. The men stared at them, simply confused about what is so funny. The laughing and confusion died down when bright lights lit up the entire warehouse from outside. The big garage doors to the warehouse opened as a white explorer pulled in.

"It's AJ!" Rosia cried happily.

Flori nodded. "Hoo boy, you guys are in for it now!"

Kadaj side-glanced them and put up the evil smile again.

"No, I believe you girls are in for it."

The explorer pulled up to them and stopped. The lights turned off and the driver's door opened. The girls hopeful wishing and smiles faded when Sephiroth stepped out of the vehicle. It seems when Sephiroth appeared, the entire atmosphere became… tainted. With what, however, cannot be described in actions or words. The girls huddled together to protect each other as Sephiroth walked up to them. He stopped right in front of the girls and up to this point, Rosia was practically hyperventilating.

"Hmm… Well… the first phase is complete. Let's head back."

The girls got up shakily and walked towards the back of the explorer, Rosia peered into the window and was shocked. Adrian was unconscious and just by looking at her sleeping form, she could tell that she was in a great deal of pain.

"AJ!"

"Holyshit!" Flori squeaked.

Alis hurriedly opened the door and Rosia leapt in and cradled Adrian.

"AJ! Wake up! What happened! Oh AJ! I'm sorry, I should've hurried up and went to the View right away!"

She hugged her and buried her face in her chest, the rest of the girls got in the back with her. Sephiroth walked around to the back and looked at the girls intently.

"Show me your rings."

The girls scooted further against the back seat.

"Now!"

Instantly, they hold out their hands, balled up into fists, each showing their ring to him. Rosia had to hold up Adrian's hand for her ring. When Sephiroth was done looking at them, he nodded then turned his back to the girls.

"The exact same symbols in the City… But we still need to be sure."

Rosia glared at Sephiroth's back. She was being kidnapped with all of her friends by fictional characters that she barely understands. And what's worse… her friends were hurt while trying to get away. Suly's ankle, Alis's wrist and now Adrian. It's not their fault they got hurt it's just the fact that they were being chased by five of the most dangerous men to grace the planet.

They could've gotten them killed… or killed them themselves.

With all this fueling her anger, she set Adrian down then leapt out of the vehicle, intent on taking Sephiroth down. But she didn't get that luxury when Kadaj dashed in front of her and caught her with an arm.

"Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM!"

"Would you calm the hell down woman!" Kadaj struggled to keep her still.

"He hurt AJ!"

"No… you're wrong."

Sephiroth turned around and stared at them all as if he was addressing not only Rosia, but also everyone.

"…She… hurt herself."

Rosia stopped struggling and closed her eyes. Adrian was doing it again. Feeling bad about herself. Kadaj set Rosia back in the vehicle and stepped away. Sephiroth looked around at all of the girls and noticed that some of them were out of it. So, feeling a little bit, you heard me, A LITTLE BIT nice at the moment, he waved his hand at them as he cast Sleep on them all. The girls slowly dozed off and he almost laughed out loud at the sight; one doesn't often get to see five grown ladies sleeping all piled on top of each other in a way very reminiscent of a litter of puppies.

But of course, that would be so out of character for someone as ebil, yes, that's right. EBIL! As Sephiroth. Managing to suppress laughter in favor of a quiet chuckle, as he didn't want to wake the peacefully sleeping quintet, he quietly closed the door and they were off.

(------------------)

(Glares at monitor) UGH! Somehow, I don't like how this turned out. And it was really long, too many things happened! But I guess that's good. Plus, I was feeling very depressed and it somehow inspired me to type the Adrian-Sephiroth part. Meh, that's just me.

Next time, FOR REAL, they'll be in the guys' world and they will explain it all. Sorry for the OOCness that these fellows are going through but… it's for the randomness, drama and hilarity of this fic.

Sin the Dark Priestess


End file.
